The invention relates to a process for discontinuous boiling of wort during beer making, in which the refined wort is preferably boiled under low pressure, and after the boiling is cooled down in a first heat exchange process for subsequent use for beer making, whereby cool water is heated to the temperature of brewing water in this first heat exchange process, and whereby furthermore the energy from the vapor produced by the wort boiling is used in a second heat exchange process.
With discontinuous boiling of wort, it is known to use the energy from the vapor produced by the boiling in a heat exchanger for the production of hot water. However, excess hot water is generally produced, despite the relatively great use of hot water in a brewery. This tends to overload the primary enery producer.
With continuous wort boiling in stages, it is also known to use the vapor produced by boiling in a closed circuit for heating the individual stages in the brewing system. This system, however, uses a very large structure, and is correspondingly expensive and inflexible. Also, the high temperatures required for this impair the quality of the wort.